


Haiku #17

by Alliquay



Category: haiku - Fandom
Genre: Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliquay/pseuds/Alliquay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haiku about endings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haiku #17

My goodbye won't hurt  
As bad for you as for me --  
That's why I'm leaving.


End file.
